El reloj
by potterheadpride
Summary: ¿Qué puede llevar a dos personas completamente opuestas a convertirse en los mejores amigos? ¿Qué puede hacer que dos personas se amen sin tener nada en común? Con el reloj de Zacharias Smith todo es posible. Historia participante en el reto 'Principio y final' del foro 'Provocare Ravenclaw'.


**¡Hola! No puedo creer que llevara tanto tiempo sin publicar nada, pero definitivamente la vuelta al instituto me absorbe completamente, y divido mi tiempo libre en descansar, leer y escribir. **

**Bueno, este fic es un poco raro. Quiero decir, es producto de una magnífica idea que se me ocurrió para un reto, y al final resultó esto, aunque es el primer capítulo y tengo que publicar el desenlace. El reto, llamado 'Principio y final' del foro 'Provocare Ravenclaw', consistía en crear una historia a partir de un principio y un final que se te asignaba al apuntarte (yo los asignaba AJAJAJAJ). Una buena persona, aunque debería decir mala porque me está costando horrores escribir el fic, constató que mi historia debía empezar con una pelea entre Draco Malfoy y Zacharias Smith, y debía acabar con un vuelo en escoba. Y aquí está la primera parte.**

**Disfrutad, y si queréis apuntaros al reto estaré encantada de inventarme un principio y un final para vosotros. Tenéis tiempo hasta el 14 de noviembre.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

Cuando Zacharias Smith perdió el flamante reloj de pulsera que sus padres le regalaron para Navidad, se sintió desfallecer. Siempre había sido un chico torpe con tendencia a perder las cosas y a tropezar hasta con las juntas del suelo. Y por eso, cuando volvió a la sala común de Hufflepuff totalmente fatigado después de un largo día de clases y se tocó la muñeca izquierda para quitarse el reloj, no pudo hacer otra cosa que alterarse nerviosamente y preguntar a todas las personas que se encontraban en la habitación si habían visto su reloj.

Después de un rato, cuando ya había interrogado a todos sus compañeros, desistió de su tarea. No podía estar en la sala común porque esa misma mañana, al salir hacia clase, lo llevaba puesto, rodeándole la muñeca. Había registrado su habitación por si las moscas, pero estaba completamente seguro de que el reloj yacía en algún lugar del castillo, un lugar que no era la sala común de Hufflepuff. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Draco Malfoy salió esa tarde muy contento de la clase de pociones. Snape les había puesto una infinidad de deberes que le dejarían sin tiempo libre durante una semana, pero estaba contento: Potter había sido humillado por Snape y encima, gracias a Neville Longbottom les habían sido substraídos veinte puntos a Gryffindor. Por torpe, más que nada.

Subió a solas las escaleras. Crabbe y Goyle tenían demasiada prisa por comer, así que cuando sonó la campana abandonaron inmediatamente las mazmorras y fueron directos a las cocinas. Aún quedaban unas horas para la cena.

Malfoy cruzaba el pasillo que llevaba al vestíbulo. Se había quedado unos minutos hablando con Snape después de la clase, así que el flujo de alumnos era más bien reducido. Caminaba con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la satisfacción que le producía el imaginar cómo se debía sentir Longbottom, cuando vio en el suelo un pequeño objeto que brillaba a la luz de las antorchas. Se acercó acelerando el paso, observando a la gente que había a su alrededor, pero los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el pasillo parecían no tener nada que ver con el objeto que se encontraba en el suelo.

Cuando tuvo el pequeño objeto frente a él no dudó ni un momento en quedárselo. Era un bonito reloj con agujas de oro y correa de piel de dragón tratada por el mejor relojero del mundo mágico, ya que el acabado era espectacular.

A Draco ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar a alguno de los alumnos que tenía más cerca si sabían quién era el propietario del reloj. Estaba tan embelesado que lo cogió y se lo puso, rodeándole la muñeca izquierda. Y así, con la intención de presumir ante las chicas de su casa de su nuevo reloj, salió a los terrenos del castillo, decidido a reunirse con sus amigos junto al lago.

Al día siguiente, cuando la profesora Sprout llegó al invernadero número dos, los alumnos de tercer curso de Hogwarts ya estaban esperando junto a la puerta. La mujer abrió el invernadero y dejó que los alumnos pasaran primero, pidiéndoles por favor que ocupasen sus respectivos lugares.

Malfoy y el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin se sentaron lo más alejados posibles de los alumnos de Gryffindor, por lo que los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw acabaron a ambos lados de los alumnos de Slytherin.

-¡Poneos los guantes! –gritó la profesora desde el fondo del invernadero, mientras ordenaba unos cuantos papeles que había amontonados junto a una mesa situada al final de la sala.

Los alumnos se abalanzaron prácticamente sobre la mesa, intentando conseguir los mejores guantes. Draco, que había sido de los primeros en alcanzar unos medianamente decentes, se quitó el reloj que llevaba desde el día anterior y lo dejó sobre la mesa. No quería estropearlo en clase de Herbología.

Zacharias, que había regresado a su sitio con unos guantes ya en las manos, miró atentamente el pequeño reloj que yacía sobre la mesa, frente a Malfoy. Era su reloj. No lo dudó un instante, y se acercó decidido al alumno de Slytherin, más cabreado de lo que había estado nunca, dispuesto a recuperar lo que era suyo.

-Dámelo –dijo con un tono de voz frío a Draco Malfoy, justo después de que guardara el reloj en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó confundido y a la vez divertido. Sabía que podía dejar mal a quien quisiera, y mucho más a un alumno de Hufflepuff.

-No te hagas el tonto. El reloj. Es mío –contestó tajante.

-Ah… -Malfoy sacó el reloj de bolsillo de su túnica y empezó a juguetear con él, lanzándolo por los aires.

Zacharias Smith enfureció. Se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, rodando los dos por el suelo. Los demás alumnos comenzaron a gritar divertidos, señalándoles con los dedos y haciendo apuestas mientras la profesora Sprout les intentaba separar, pero ellos no eran conscientes de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los dos chicos pataleaban en el suelo mientras intentaban librarse el uno del otro, pero siempre que parecía que uno de los dos estaba a punto de ganar, el otro daba la vuelta a la tortilla inesperadamente y conseguía tomar las riendas de la situación, por lo que el forcejeo entre los dos chicos era cada vez más desesperado.

-¡Basta, basta ya! –gritó la profesora Sprout, pero nadie pareció escucharla. Los dos chicos seguían rodando por el suelo, y el resto de alumnos seguía lanzando gritos y disfrutando del espectáculo que los jóvenes estaban dando.

Y con todo ese follón Zacharias se olvidó de por qué peleaba. En ese momento sólo le importaba machacar a Malfoy, humillarle como le había humillado él al no querer devolverle su preciado reloj de bolsillo…

El sonido del cristal al romperse hizo que los dos chicos se detuvieran, más que nada porque Zacharias acababa de recordar que luchaba por recuperar su reloj, y Malfoy había aprovechado la situación para huir de él. Nadie comprendió por qué se detuvieron tan repentinamente, ya que solamente Zacharias escuchó el sonido que hizo su reloj cuando chocó contra el suelo y se rompió.

El reloj estaba tirado en el suelo, aplastado. La correa estaba intacta, puesto que era de cuero, pero lo que era la esfera y los mecanismos estaban totalmente hechos añicos. Malfoy llevaba el reloj en el bolsillo cuando Zacharias se le tiró encima, por lo que debió caerse al suelo y aplastarse durante el forcejeo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –irrumpió la voz de Snape en el invernadero.

Los murmullos de los demás alumnos, que comentaban todo lo que acababa de pasar, cesaron de pronto al ver al profesor de Pociones parado en la entrada del invernadero.

-¡Está loco! –gritó Malfoy señalando a Zacharias, que estaba tirado en el suelo recogiendo las ahora destrozadas piezas de lo que había sido su reloj.

-100 puntos menos para Hufflepuff –dijo Snape.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron los alumnos de Hufflepuff, indignados.

-Ya habéis oído. No pienso tolerar ningún tipo de maltrato a ninguno de mis alumnos. Quien ose hacer daño a alguno de mis alumnos será expul…

-¡Alto ahí, Snape! –gritó Sprout al profesor de Pociones cuando éste estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. –Todos los alumnos tienen derecho a un juicio justo, no puedes llegar aquí y arrebatarle 100 puntos a Hufflepuff como si nada.

Snape, sorprendido por la actuación de la profesora de Herbología, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se quedó mirándola, desafiante.

-Exijo que los dos chicos sean recibidos por el director en una entrevista que aclarará lo sucedido.

El profesor de pociones, comprendiendo que era inútil discutir con esa mujer testaruda porque llevaba razón, aceptó de mala gana.

-Que así sea –dijo para después salir del invernadero dando un portazo.

Sprout se acercó a Draco y Zacharias, que se habían levantado del suelo y yacían ahora junto a sus compañeros de casas.

-Atentos a mi lechuza.

Y diciendo eso comenzó la clase como si nada la hubiera interrumpido.

* * *

**TODO REVIEW ES AGRADECIDO.**


End file.
